puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shop Tool/Changelog
This the changelog for The Shop Tool. It starts with the upgrade from version 2.0 to 3.0. Earlier logs are not available. Newest versions are listed on top. Contributing developers are listed in Red Italics next to releases or individual features. If no one is listed, Belgarion was the developer. Versions 8.0 thru 8.1.4 were prepared by Marrt. Looking into possible further enhancements for future version 8.2 to include lists of pre-mades, bid tickets, and commodities purchased by the owner/manager into assets, to improve valuation. Beginning with the Version 6.0 release, Megami joined the development team as it's lead developer. Beginning with the Version 7.0 Beta release, Hibiskus joined the development team as a German translator. Previous Developers: Belgarion took over development of The Shop Tool within the first few releases and maintained it as lead developer through version 5.11. In the Version 5.0 release, Rakkii joined the development team temporarily but is no longer active. Beginning with the Version 5.16 release, Biliter01 joined the development but is no longer actively contributing to the development of the tool. He does remain an active beta tester. = Version 8.1.4 = Released: December 10, 2009 (Marrt) * Added ** New Limited Edition Sloop - Frost Class ** New seasonal Furnisher items * Improvements ** Spanish Translations Clean-up * Sheet Maintenance ** Game recipe changes released 12/8/2009 for some Furnisher, Tailor, IM, Shipyard, and Distillery items ** Strikeout promotional/seasonal items that are no longer available ** Simplify formats to reduce format limit problem ** Wrap all vertical text (to better support translations) * Bug Fixes ** Some Tailor Items were not getting Base Doubloons ** Goblet color not carrying to Recipes section ** Missing commas for Shop Dubs and Stock in $ Analysis copy format line. ** Shipyard Dock Sale Profit Margin Formulas = Version 8.1.3 = Released: November 25, 2009 (Marrt) * Bug Fixes ** Resolved a problem with unintended migration of Labor Used in 8.1.1 and 8.1.2 removing the formulas when it should not have. Re-migration with this version should fix the problem by only migrating if all 3 numbers are integers (no decimals). = Version 8.1.2 = Released: November 21, 2009 (Marrt) * Added ** New Furnisher Items - Bronze cannons and helm, Poseidon Figurehead ** New Tailor item - Cockade Hat * Sheet Maintenance ** Changed how Furnisher migration is done to make it easier to add furnisher items * Bug Fixes ** Corrected Rowboat Bed additional Doubloon Calculation ** Female only clothing items now work propertly in the Tailor Rack Pricer = Version 8.1.1 = Released: November 19, 2009 (Marrt) * Added ** New Furnisher Item - Scarecrow * Improvements ** Migrate Buy Prices in case the user has unlinked them. ** Migrate User Formulas in Commodities Sheet or Buy Prices (except formulas that are simple references). = Version 8.1 = Released: November 8, 2009 (Marrt) * Added ** Migration Aid sheet with macro buttons to migrate from 7.1 Beta, 8.0 Beta, or to reload 8.1. ** Reserve Labor for all shops, with an additional column in Analysis, and a Chart line. ** Language support extended to the New Version messages. ** Upper Limit and Minimum Stock in Realtor. ** 6 seasonal Furnisher products. ** Persimmon Enamel in Distillery ** Selection of Persimmon, Lemon, Peach, and Light Blue in the Distillery and Furnisher dropdowns. ** Added web links to Title sheet. * Improvements ** Calculate Commoditiy stock & Analysis totals (cols K & M) to reflect multiple shops of the same type (using sheet names). Note - Commodities sheet Buy prices for made commodities still come from one of the sheets. User can change this formula to an average if desired. ** Modify Analysis and Island/Date Opened to link to added sheets automatically by tab name. ** "Inventory at Cost" Finished Goods uses Cost instead of Price. ** Record time of last $ Analysis copy, to help in reviewing the log for the next week's data. ** Translated Chart Titles and Axes, plus few cells I missed last time. * Sheet Maintenance ** Deleted unused row in Title reserved for a Japanese ocean - they can insert a row. ** Change Brown headings to reduce multiple translations of the same terms on the same sheet. ** Put TailorData on Tailor sheet so tailor sheet can be copied for multiple shops & reduce file size. ** Use range names for BackTrans lookups, copy and migrate macros. ** Miscellaneous minor format clean-up. * Bug Fixes ** Fixed Formula for Carven Chair as reported by ame in 7.1 Beta ** Fixed Apoc Upper Limits as reported by Tremblane ** Was using Sell price instead of Use Cost for Distillery Enamel Charged Price for Mugs (as reported a long time ago by Brainbeard/goku235689) ** Bug in Analysis Weekly Copy macro ** Realtor rent calc data wasn't being used (probably doesn't make much sense anyway) ** Bugs in Analysis Commodities, Pre-Mades, and Stock calcs ** Eliminate #Div/0! errors ** Tailor Earnings Paid were not being added up or included as an offset to debt. ** Fixed week-to-week total profit calculation. ** Corrected Calculation of Tailor Minerals and Enamel in Net Worth * Notes ** I have left the column for Japanese translations. Since the Japanese ocean is available only in Japan, I assume that someone there provides the translation and posts it for Japanese users. If you provide that to me, I will include the Japanese in the versions I put up. ** I welcome all suggestions and bug reports, on the forum, including any recommendations for improved translations. Sorry that right now too many Spanish and German phrases that were not in the game are probably Babel Fishy. ** Please get feedback on the release into the Shoptool Forum thread. = Version 8.0 Beta = Released: October 3, 2009 (Marrt) * Added ** 18 new Furnisher products, and 9 Tailor products. ** Lemon, Peach, Light Blue, and Persimmon Paint, Enamel, and Cloth. Filled in some missing colors as well, including all enamels and paints for Furnisher. ** Support for Jade and Crimson oceans. ** Analysis sheet formulas to calculate weekly profits. ** New Macro Button for the Analysis sheet to insert a row and copy the weekly financial data to it. ** Support for Spanish language. ** Language support for Analysis, Chart Legends, Commodities, and Financial Records. ** Language support for stall selection drop-down. ** Reorganized Furnisher products into the new tab categories. ** Implemented the May 2009 Additional Doubloon algorithm (for products with gold, black or purple cloth or enamel) ** Premium doubloon calculation added to Distillery and Ironmonger sheets. ** Obtain Doubloon coin delivery data from the Internet. ** New column for Island in Analysis Startup data, and modified shop pages to show Date Opened and Island from there. ** Realtor added to Analysis Startup and Profit data. ** Calculation of alternative shop valuation at current cost under the expanded Labor Calculator. ** Hidden rows and columns in Analysis sheet for additional shops. ** Title on each user page. Default for shops is the type of shop in the current language, but feel free to put in your shop's name; it will carry to the Analysis and Chart Legend. * Improvements ** Set colors similar to the background colors for the user tabs, shop chart lines, and Analysis row and column headings. ** Made a lighter color for the Ironmonger background. ** Eliminated need for manual tax entries in ocean tax sheets; if not found picks up tax costs as if from an Apothecary or Distillery on the same ocean to value Shipyard and Furnisher Paint and grog/swill inventory correctly. ** Changed terms "Net Worth", "Transferred Assets", and "Return Rate" to "Total Assets", "Earnings", and "Total Return", to agree with standard accounting terminology. ** Modified some German terms to match German terms used in the the YPP game. ** Made English terms match the game (e.g. rumbling pit) excpet where identifying differences that are purely graphical (Bar segments), including capitalization. ** Moved shop $ Analysis calculations to top and set freeze panes for easier review of weekly data. ** Bypass Doubloon calculations for subscriber oceans (ignores Doubloon Cost value). * Sheet Maintenance ** Updated recipe for Dive Helms per 9/15 YPP release. ** Moved internal lists that were showing in Tailor and Furnisher to new BackTrans sheet, designed so that changing languages doesn't booch the amounts on the sheet. ** List Limes as a foragable, not a basic commodity. ** Appended a space to the name of Furnisher's Skull and to some Female tops, to find correct translations and doubloon costs. ** Protected non-enterable cells in all sheets (no password), to avoid inadvertent changes to formulas. Feel free to unprotect if you prefer or as needed. ** Made all sheets have backgrounds to try to reduce the number of formats, which is too close to the Excel workbook limit. Saving and re-opening the spreadsheet usually will get around the limit. ** Reduced size of existing backgrounds to minimize file size. ** Cleaned up unused modified cells at bottom and right side of sheets. ** File now downloads as a .zip to fit on the current web site. One free un-Zip program isjZip if you need a program to open it. * Bug Fixes ** Made the enterable Labor Calc, Financial Data,and Pre-Made cells white, and the non-enterable labor averages tan. If you'd rather enter a daily labor average directly, feel free to unlock the protection and make these white and unlocked. ** Missing or double Commodity Stock tabulation for some paints (Orange, Maroon, Yellow, Violet) and Realtor's Tan Cloth. ** Recipes for some potions (Starfish, Patch-Eye). ** Spelling of Saber and Poniard, and changed some other abbreviations that didn't match doubloon download data. ** Languages no longer booch the Tailor rack pricing table, nor does male Chainmail. You will still get N/As if you look for a female item as male, or vice versa. ** Pre-Made profit margin calculations for Furnisher. ** Added Enamels to Tailor assets calculation. = Version 7.1 Beta = Released: September 6, 2008 (Megami1) * Added ** Languages: Added functionality for the Japanese language ocean. **See notes below** ** Gold Ore has now been converted to Gold Nuggets and recipes have been updated to x10 for each ore that was required. ** Realtor: Added Financial records command button and Labor Calculations button * Bug Fixes: ** Iron Monger and Shipyard sheets: fixed sword and bludgeon charged prices which were pulling from the wrong cell. ** Apothecary and Shipyard sheets: fixed average labor calculators ** Weavery: Sail cloth is now in 50 units per order rather than 10 ** Tailor: Rack Pricer bug is now fixed. The rack pricer should display the correct amounts for clothing plus dub delivery fees including premium charges for Black/Purple cloth. * Sheet Maintenance: ** Ocean tax pages: Cleaned up the manual tax values and removed unnecessary items. Turned off Date recognition on all web queries so that it would not return an N/A value for UK and other users when polling the server for tax data. * Notes: ** Need the translations and the new ocean name added in before it will be ready to service Japanese users, but the tool is set up and ready to make use of that data when it's available from OOO. ** German/Japanese translations are not supported on the rack pricer, the dub delivery cost tables or the analysis and Charts sheets at this time. Will be trying to fix this in a future update. Do not yet have German/Japanese Translations for all new items. Will be adding those as soon as they are available. = Version 7.0 Beta = Released: August 3, 2008 (Megami1) * Added ** Languages: Added German translations for a more complete list. **See notes below** ** Malachite Tax Page: Updated Manual Values ** All shoppe Sheets: Automated German Translations. **See notes below** ** All shoppe Sheets: Sell price column for commodities to match the game's manage prices screen ** All shoppe Sheets: Added sell and charge profit margin columns to the Commod section for calculations of profit margins on individual commod pricing. ** All Shoppe Sheets: Updated the max labor throughput tables to their correct values as stated on the Wiki. **See notes below** ** Apothecary: Added Rose, Lavender, Mint, Light Green and Magenta paints and enamels ** Apothecary: Reformated the pricing and recipes sections so that the order of products more closely matches the order of products in game. ** Distillery: Added new enamel colors ** Weavery: Added Light Green, Fine Light Green, Magenta and Fine Magenta cloth ** Tailor: Added new cloth colors ** Furnisher: Added new cloth and enamel colors ** Furnisher: Changed the order of the comms to match the game's inventory screen. ** Furnisher: Added Tan paint ** Furnisher: Added Ship's Wheel, Dart Board, Wall Map, Drinks, Drinks with Skull, Wine Glasses, Rumjugs, Rumjug, Mounted Sailfish, Mounted Tigerfish, Potbelly Stove, Shark Jaws, Pirate Flag, Pile o' Loot. ** Realtor: Reformatted to match other shoppe sheets. ** Realtor: Rent calculations and German translations ** Realtor: Reformatted Estimated Net Worth to match other shoppe sheets ** Realtor: Separated prices from recipes ** Realtor: Bazaar recipes * Bug Fixes: **Tailor sheet: Fixed bug that was pulling costs from the wrong cloth colors for every color between white and maroon on the pricing section and the rack pricer. * Sheet Maintenance: ** All shop sheets: Adjusted formatting on all sheets to be more uniform and cut down on the number of "too many different cell format" error messages. * Notes: ** German translations are not supported on the rack pricer, the dub delivery cost tables or the analysis and Charts sheets at this time. Will be trying to fix this in a future update. Do not yet have German Translations for all new items. Will be adding those during this beta test period. ** Exact numbers for skilled and expert labor throughput limits for shady and fine shoppes are not explicitly known. This post by Artemis states that shady and fine shoppe labor limits are approximately twice and three times those of deluxe stalls. = Version 6.1 = Released: May 14th, 2008 (Megami1) * Bugfixes: ** Furnisher: Fixed bug that was incorrectly calculating cost and tax for a few items that used cloth. * Added ** Malachite Ocean and it's tax tables = Version 6.0 = Released: April 29th, 2008 (Megami1) Updated directly from Version 5.11 * Added ** Added query that searches for updated versions of the shop tool automatically and displays a message at the top of the title page, the commodities page and all the shop sheets which links to the shop tool website for download when a new version is released. This message will not display if the user has the latest version. ** Commodities: All new enamels and cloths ** Apothecary: 8 new enamel colors and starfish repellent ** Distillery: Pricing section for premade mugs as reference tool ** Distillery: Premade mug value (manual entry) in Estimated Net Worth ** Iron Monger: Pricing section for premade swords as reference tool ** Iron Monger: Premade sword value (manual entry) in Estimated Net Worth ** Shipyard: Longship, Exbec ** Shipyard: Pricing section for premade bludgeons as reference tool ** Shipyard: Premade bludgeon value (manual entry) in Estimated Net Worth ** Shipyard: Finished goods calculation for premade ships in Estimated Net Worth ** Shipyard: Tan cloth ** Weavery: Rose, Lavender and Mint cloth and fine cloths ** Weavery: On Order column that is figured into net worth ** Weavery: VIP customer pricing section to set and track prices for special customers ** Tailor: All new cloth colors and items. ** Tailor: Rack pricing table with instructions at the top of the table ** Tailor: Rack profit margin section to be used as reference tool only with manual entry of price taken from the rack pricing table (manual color selection is also needed for accurate profit margin calculation) ** Tailor: Rack value (Manual Entry) in Estimated Net Worth ** Furnisher: All new items, enamel and cloth colors ** Furnisher: Pricing section for premade furniture as reference tool ** Furnisher: Premade furniture value (manual entry) in Estimated Net Worth ** Furnisher: Premium dub delivery chart for purple and black cloth to the furnisher and updated items affected in the cost w/dubloon columns ** Real Estate: Downgrades ** Real Estate: Furnisher shoppe, upgrade and downgrade ** Real Estate: Real Estate Agent shoppe and upgrade ** Tax Pages: Updated manual values ** Languages: All new enamel and cloth colors and items * Removed: ** Shipyard: Yellow Paint ** Furnisher: Flag Monument * Bugfixes: ** Tax Pages: updated external data query that was causing an error in the Sage tax page and ultimately an error on the Real Estate Agent as well. ** Formula corrections for Estimated Net Worth on all shoppe pages ** Tax Pages: reformatted the tax per unit column to Number with 1 decimal place so that european users will be able to use the automatic refresh function for the tax tables without the sheet converting the values to dates. ** Correctly linked buy prices for comms on shoppe sheets to the Commodities page. ** Correctly linked the buy prices on the Commodities page to reference costs from the shoppe sheets NOTE: As always, the user can overwrite buy prices on individual shoppe sheets as they wish. ** Tailor: Fixed Profit Margin formula in the rack section to accurately reflect the profit margin over the total cost with dub delivery fee. * Sheet Maintenance: ** Aesthetic formatting changes for more continuity throughout the workbook ** Analysis Page: updated formulas to compensate for changes on shop sheets (Charts page should be unaffected as it pulls from the analysis page) ** Arranged White and Black cloth in their proper placement on all affected shoppe sheets and the commodities page according to it's order in the manage prices screen. ** Arranged color selection buttons in alphabetical order on all shoppe sheets to match the game's color selection order. = Version 5.20 = Released: February 5, 2008 (Biliter01) * Added ** Apothecary: Starfish Repellent ** Tailor: Chainmail (male) ** Tailor: Chainmail (female) * Removed ** Tailor: Buggy Rack Pricer = Version 5.16 = Released: January 2, 2008 (Biliter01) * Added ** Tailor: Curled Boots ** Tailor: Viking Helmet (male) ** Tailor: Overlord Helmet ** Tailor: Viking Helmet (female) ** Tailor: Valkyrie Helmet ** Tailor: Veil ** Tailor: Fixed formulas in the cost column to correctly adjust based on color(s) selection. ** Furnisher: Frosty Fir ** Furnisher: Exotic Canopy Bed ** Furnisher: Drum ** Furnisher: Exotic Carpet ** Furnisher: Striped Pillow ** Furnisher: Patterned Pillow ** Furnisher: Pile of Pillows ** Furnisher: Large Pile of Pillows ** Furnisher: Small Pumpkin ** Furnisher: Large Pumpkin ** Furnisher: Carven Chair ** Furnisher: Carven Bench ** Furnisher: Carven Table ** Furnisher: Tan Enamel ** Furnisher: Grey Enamel ** Furnisher: Pink Enamel ** Furnisher: Violet Enamel ** Furnisher: Navy Enamel ** Furnisher: Lime Enamel ** Furnisher: Aqua Enamel ** Furnisher: Maroon Enamel ** Furnisher: Brown Enamel ** Furnisher: Gold Enamel ** Apothecary: Aforementioned enamels placed in the finished goods table. ** Distillery: Aforementioned enamels placed in enamels table. ** Distillery: Aforementioned enamels are now selectable modifiers for mug calculations. ** Shipyard: Longship = Version 5.11 = Released: June 2, 2007 * Added ** Shipyard: Yellow Paint * Bug Fixes ** Tailor: Rack Pricer now adds in taxes and doubloon delivery costs, including the Purple and Black Delivery Premiums. = Version 5.1 = Released: June 1, 2007 * Added ** Shipyard: Dhow ** Shipyard: Baghlah ** Tailor: Rack Pricer = Version 5.0 = Released: February 6, 2007 * Added ** Multi-Language Support ** Detailed Analysis Page (Rakkii) ** Chart Sheet (Shows graphs based on data in $ Analysis Sheet) (Rakkii) ** Commodities Sheet (Starting values for using the tool as a "Linked" version) (Rakkii) ** Furnisher: Potted tropical plant ** Furnisher: Skeleton Chair ** Furnisher: Skeleton Table ** Furnisher: Skeleton in Shackles ** Furnisher: Pile of Bones ** Furnisher: Gibbet ** Furnisher: Tombstone ** Furnisher: Fireplace ** Ocean: Opal ** Language: German (Partial) * Bug Fixes ** Analysis page now uses correct numbers for Net Worth and Debts = Version 4.53 = Released: July 10, 2006 * Bug Fixes ** Furnisher: Changed Fancy Bed recipe to include 2 white enamel, not 2 black enamel. = Version 4.52 = Released: July 9, 2006 * Added ** Furnisher: Color Selection for Vase with plant ** Furnisher: Color Selection for Potted palm * Bug Fixes ** Furnisher: Changed "Apothecary Size" to "Furnisher Size" ** Furnisher: Correctly Relabeled 2nd Globe Table entry to Harpsichord. * Removed: ** Shop Log Parser (See Version 4.5 or 4.51 for this tool) ** ShopTool: Linked Version (See Version 4.5 or 4.51 for this tool) ** Investment Tracker (See Version 4.5 or 4.51 for this tool) = Version 4.51 = Released: July 2, 2006 * Added ** Furnisher: Sofa ** Furnisher: Harpsichord = Version 4.5 = Released: July 1, 2006 * Added ** Tailor: Boots with Gaiters ** Tailor: Fez ** Tailor: Wig (Male and Female) ** Tailor: Diving Helmet (Male and Female) ** Tailor: Loose Pants with Sash ** Tailor: Kilt ** Tailor: Belt and Bracers ** Tailor: Curled Slippers ** Tailor: Ornate Headdress ** Tailor: Bloomers ** Tailor: Midriff Blouse with Scarf ** Tailor: Tabard ** Tailor: Enamels (Orange, Yellow) ** Tailor: Premium Doubloon Delivery Fees for Black and Purple ** Linked Version of the Shop Tool * Removed ** Shipyard: Unused paints for Bludgeons (Yellow and Violet) * Bug Fixes ** Shipyard: Fixed errors in tax calcuations for Bludgeons that could cause the tax number to be off by a few poe ** Furnisher: Fixed bug where some enamels weren't added into the costs for some items ** Added some more manual tax values for items not yet listed in the tax tables * Sheet Maintenence ** Added comments to formulas for easier editing in the future ** Replaced single addition functions with MMULT to be consistent with rest of formula where applicable ** Apothecary: Added "Unit Count" column to eliminate future bugs resulting from copy/pasting formulas in Dock-Side sales section ** Weavery: Added "Unit Count" column to eliminate future bugs resulting from copy/pasting formulas in Dock-Side sales section = Version 4.41 = Released: May 8, 2006 * Bug Fixes ** Shipyard: Aligned labor calculator. ** Distillery: Mug Enamel counts are now correct * Added ** Furnisher: Clawfoot Tub ** Furnisher: Globe Table ** Furnisher: Globe ** Furnisher: Bench with Back ** Furnisher: Fancy Bar Segments (5 Total) ** Furnisher: Bar Segments (5 Total) ** Furnisher: Vase with Plant ** Furnisher: Potted Palm ** Ocean: Hunter * Removed ** Ocean: Indigo = Version 4.40 = Released: March 30, 2006 * Bug Fixes ** Apothecary: Networth for finished products no longer adds some items twice ** Furnisher: Recipe for Fancy Bed updated (now 2 colors) ** Furnisher: Recipe for Fancy Chair updated ** Furnisher: Prices for items using cloth now computes correctly ** Monger: Recipe for Falchion ** Monger: Cannonballs now include rent costs when applicable ** Tailor: Prices for items using cloth now computes correctly * Added ** Furnisher: Rumble Pits ** Furnisher: Bludgeon Trunks ** Shipyard: Bludgeons = Version 4.32 = Released: January 16, 2006 * Bug Fixes ** Re-colored Weaver sheet, reducing file size by 2 MB. = Version 4.31 = Released: January 14, 2006 * Added ** Financial Analysis Tab * User Interface Changes ** Moved Varnish/Lacquer to Misc product category * Bug Fixes ** Fixed Varnish/Lacquer dockside cost formulas (was dividing by 7 units instead of 10) ** Fixed Furnisher recipes: Little Chest, Spades Table = Version 4.3 = Released: January 9, 2006 * Added ** Doubloons to all applicable recipes ** Doubloon delivery costs to all products available for dock-side or rack sales and pre-made ships. ** Accounting records to all shops ** ActiveX buttons to show/hide financial records/weekly labor features on each sheet ** weekly labor records for more accurate estimates on labor used/day. ** Shop Doubloons to the estimated net worth section ** Upper Limit of commods used in all recipes. ** Minimum Suggested Stock to bottom of recipes. * User Interface Changes ** Removed graphics from individual shop sheets ** Minor design tweaks/cleanups Apothecary * Added ** Item: Skin Tone Elixir ** Item: Universal Hair Dye ** Item: Hair Control Tonic ** Item: Beard Control Wax ** Item: Leg Regeneration Draught ** Item: Hand Regrowth Salve ** Item: Patch-Eye Remedy Distillery * Added ** Cost/Proof column to dock-side sales area ** Pre-Made Mugs field to net worth. The total value of pre-made mugs must be entered manually at this time * Bug Fixes ** Updated Mug recipes ** Swapped Pitcher and Horn to match in-game order of mugs Iron Monger * Moved shot above swords to be consistent with Distillery page Tailor * Added ** Item: Musketeer Hat ** Item: Jerkin ** Item: Muffin Hat ** Item: Buccaneer Jacket * Bug Fixes ** Updated all recipes Furnisher * Added ** Item: Festive Fir ** Item: Holiday Wreath ** Item: Display Case = Version 4.2 = Released: September 16, 2005 * Bug Fixes ** Furnishing Shop Recipes (Thanks: Crazyluigi) ** Other recipe bugs = Version 4.11 = Released: August 22, 2005 * Added ** Sage Ocean Support * Bug Fixes ** Various recipes = Version 4.1 = Released: August 11, 2005 * Added ** Pre-Made Ship inventory (Author: Clinton) ** Varnish/Lacquer to Apothecary ** Title Sheet * Removed ** Unused minerals from Tailor Shop = Version 4.0 = Released: May 24, 2005 * Added ** Gold Ore/Cloth/Paint to the tool ** Mugs to the Distillery ** Support for all oceans (currently: Midnight, Cobalt, Viridian, Ice) ** Approximate net worth information ** Brief documentation in MS Word .doc file ** Stock column for finished goods * User Interface Changes ** Overhauled Distillery page to look similar to other shop pages ** Minor UI Tweaks * Bug Fixes ** Recipe for crowns in the Tailor sheet ** Various calculation errors ** Max labor numbers on the Tailor and Apothecary pages = Version 3.61 = * Bug Fixes ** Calculation error in Iron Monger that caused all swords to use Leushite buy prices instead of charged prices ** Bug in Apothecary sheet that caused pink paint to incorrectly use Tellurium instead of Serandite. = Version 3.6 = * Backend ** Modified tax system to avoid tweaks with each new game patch * Bug Fixes ** Bug in Tailor sheet that ignored Fine Cloth for all calculations ** Bug in Iron Monger where only 1 unit of enamel was factored in despite swords taking multiple units ** Column width bugs relating to all things black ** Calculation errors in Weavery for sail cloth. = Version 3.5 = * Added ** Web query for tax values ** New graphical interface * Backend ** Overhauled tax system to account for new tax listings ** Reduced file size from 3.11 by roughly 25% (600k) * Bug Fixes ** Errors in Apothecary Dock-Side sales formulas for Enamel and Paint ** Minor typos * Removed ** Inventory sheet ** Dynamic tax calculations = Version 3.11 = * Fixed calculation error in Rent/Labor_Unit equations. = Version 3.1 = * Added ** Dynamic Tax Calculator (Author: Quizzical) * Bug Fixes ** Corrected minor typos = Version 3.0 = * Added ** New Apothecary items (Paint, Enamel, Paint Brush) ** Hyperlinked shop pictures for easier navigation ** Rent equations to figure rent/unit of labor into costs for each item ** Current stock numbers for each commod across all shops. (Currently this does nothing) ** Shoppe-Side sales and Dock/Rack-side sales to better show actual costs ** Profit margin to all items ** Cost/proof to distillery sheet * User Interface Changes ** Changed to new universal interface design for all shoppes (except Distillery) ** Reorganized all commodities in recipes, tax table and inventory into groups defined in-game after the Apothecary patch * Removed ** Broke the master inventory sheet ** Weighted labor calculator